mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Defence
You can protect yourself from any attack of the enemy in close-quarter combat by using this Defense skill. Remember that, while Defense is a way to protect your body, it also lets you retaliate. Successfully defending yourself disrupts the enemy's flow of attacks, opening themselves up to your attack. If you determine that you are on the defensive during a battle due to the one-sided attack of the enemy, you can instantly turn the tide of the battle by using this skill. Don't be discouraged even if your enemy does not lose his flow of attack, but persistently lead him on to spend his energy. After tiring out the enemy, administer a quiet and calm strike. Defense is the most effective preparation for your attacks. To get the skill, humans talk to Ranald about skills to get the Defence Guidebook, complete the quest Go To School, or complete the quest Save My Sheep. Elves get it as soon as they complete the Deliver the Holy Water of Lymilark, and Giant get it after completing the Defence Training quest. Novice Rank *'AP': - *'Effects': None Rank F *'AP': 0 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +1; When skill is active, Defense +20 and Prot. +5% Rank E *'AP': 1 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2 , Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +2; When skill is active, Defense +21 and Prot. +6% Rank D *'AP': 3 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +3; When skill is active, Defense +22 and Prot. +7% Rank C *'AP': 5 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +4; When skill is active, Defense +24 and Prot. +8% Rank B *'AP': 7 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +5; When skill is active, Defense +26 and Prot. +9% Rank A *'AP': 8 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +6; When skill is active, Defense +28 and Prot. +10% Rank 9 *'AP': 11 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +7; When skill is active, Defense +32 and Prot. +12% Rank 8 *'AP': 12 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +8; When skill is active, Defense +34 and Prot. +13% Rank 7 *'AP': 13 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +9; When skill is active, Defense +38 and Prot. +14% Rank 6 *'AP': 14 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +10; When skill is active, Defense +42 and Prot. +15% Rank 5 *'AP': 17 *'Stat Improvement': Life +2, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +11; When skill is active, Defense +46 and Prot. +17% Surrounding party members get a +5 Defense bonus upon activation Rank 4 *'AP': 18 *'Stat Improvement': Life +3, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +12; When skill is active, Defense +50 and Prot. +20% Surrounding party members get a +5 Defense bonus upon activation Rank 3 *'AP': 19 *'Stat Improvement': Life +3, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +13; When skill is active, Defense +50 and Prot. +20% Surrounding party members get a +5 Defense bonus upon activation Rank 2 *'AP': 20 *'Stat Improvement': Life +3, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +14; When skill is active, Defense +50 and Prot. +20% Surrounding party members get a +5 Defense bonus upon activation Rank 2 Elf *'AP': 20 *'Stat Improvement': None *'Effects': Defense +8; When skill is active, Defense +50 and Prot. +20% Surrounding party members get a +5 Defense bonus upon activation Rank 1 *'AP': 25 *'Stat Improvement': Life +10, Basic Def +1 *'Effects': Defense +15; When skill is active, Defense +55 and Prot. +25% Surrounding party members get a +10 Defense bonus upon activation Rank 1 Elf Category:Candidates for deletion